Love is a Forbidden Thing
by kag-15-neko
Summary: A war between the humans and demons threatens the lands of ancient Japan. A human princess born with a powerful jewel fights for the lives of her people while her sworn enemy, the Prince of the West, decides to make her life even more chaotic than it is.
1. Enemies

_This is the tragic tail of a lovers loss_

_A mourning of a betrayal in time_

_Strange meetings of enemies with different strengths_

_With ideas of only what's yours is yours and mine is mine_

_Never forgetting every hurt or cry_

_And scars left with a sad smile and tear_

_Non-forgiving these hearts, they are_

_For they very well no what it means to fear_

_Onward they move with weak hope_

_As what they posses slowly becomes in reach_

_Will they obtain there powerful wish?_

_And learn that forgetful lesson, fate is determined to teach_

--

"Demon, today you will die!" A woman with long raven hair clashed her sword against another. She felt herself tiring as she dodged every blow the male demon sent her. All he could do was smirk at her poor effort to over take him.

"Miko, do you honestly think that you could win? Look around you woman. Your people are falling and your home is becoming rubble. You have no hope. Give up the jewel and I will take my leave and spare you." The young priestess just glared into the demon's red eyes. She would never attempt to do such a thing. She would rather die.

"Ha, nice try Naraku, but isn't going to happen. You might be strong, but I will never submit to you! The Shikon Jewel will remain in my possession. You will have to take it from me by force!" Again the swords clashed as the demon laughed once more.

"Dear Kagome, you are so simple minded. Such a stubborn woman. At least you would die with honor." Naraku summed up a powerful blow and sent it straight Kagome. She shut her eyes tightly as she awaited her fait, but the attack never came.

"Naraku, now we have you!" A man's voice brought Kagome out of her concentration as she seen an army of demons now surrounding her army of humans. Kagome didn't even have to look in front of her to know who the army belonged to.

"Prince Inuyasha! Get out of my way, this battle is mine. You and your people can just watch!" The man who was now in a sword lock with Naraku just growled at the woman behind him. How he hated her.

"Human just shut up! If I didn't show up, you and your people would have been dead by now. So just sit back and watch little girl as a real soldier fights and finishes a battle." Kagome could not believe how ignorant the half-demon could be. He wasn't even allowed on her land. They had a deal!

"Inuyasha, how nice of you and your people to join us. Tell me how is the lovely dog-demon kingdom, hm?" Inuyasha ignored the cocky man as he sent more attacks at him.

"Naraku, I will kill you for all the trouble you gave me and my family. Wind Scar!" A huge explosion erupted as debris flew everywhere in the air. Kagome shielded her eyes until the view finally cleared. She was annoyed when she could finally see though.

"Damn it! He escaped again?!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath as Naraku's voice was heard everywhere on the field. His form, however, no where to be seen.

"He he Inuyasha I hope you do not mind me cutting our little fight short, but I have more important things to do. Princess Kagome, I will be seeing you again real soon. Enjoy your ruins." Kagome gripped her sword tightly as his words echoed through her mind. That demon will die one day. She would see to that personally.

"Kagome, dear are you alright?" Kagome shook away all her angrily thoughts as her mother quickly ran to her from her hiding place. The miko faked a smile seeing as she not harmed.

"Mom I'm happy to see your unharmed. Thank you for agreeing to hide away as I fought that dreadful man." The queen brought her daughter in a loving embrace, but was broken by shouts coming from their solders. Kagome looked around her and cursed at the sight before them.

"Now we will finish our fight from Mount Shamentu. This time the humans will finally vanquish the kingdom the demons." One of Kagome's top general's, Tenshi, unsheathed his sword as he prepared for battle against Inuyasha's top fighter, his dad.

"Ha-ha, you people are quite amusing. I guess we could sit here and play around for a little bit. Remember though, this game must end when the sun sets. My wife must sleep you know?" Kagome seen the Tenshi's eye's flash with anger at the King's words. He was toying with him. Treating him like a parent would with there child.

"Grand-dad I want to sleep now! Please can't we sleep?" Inu no Taisho turned around to face his little grand-daughter. She just stood there trying to wipe away tiredness from her eyes. Her brother beside her.

"Shiori, what an angel you are! Of course we can sleep now if you wish. I will stop playing for you." Shiori's face lit up with happiness as that tall dog-demon picked her up and walked away. His long silver locks swaying in Tenshi's face as he did so. Tenshi was not happy with that response one bit.

"How dare you just ignore me? Do you know who I am? Fine, I'll show you what happens when you ignore Tenshi Kimiko Furgeraki!" With that said he raised his sword high in a attempt to slash the demon along with grand-child that laid scared in his arms. The human's gasped in fear at Tenshi's boldness, knowing very well that the demon mast would more then likely kill him right where he stood for such actions. Inu no Taisho prepared himself to stop the little man, but was surprised that he did not have to shed some blood since someone else did so for him.

"Tenshi that is enough! Now put down your sword, before I make you!" Kagome seen the danger before it even started and was waiting for Tenshi to go to far. She could understand the anger from lack of respect the man was harboring, but she could not let him attempt to hit the man. After all, he was caring a child.

"But your highness, this man, he…" Tenshi didn't even have time to get a whole sentence out since Kagome's stare made quick work of him. He seen the sternness in her eyes and knew it was not wise to anger her any further. He put back his weapon and reluctantly walked away from the scene. Kagome just sighed in relief.

"What was that for human? Don't tell me you care." Kagome wanted to just disappear hearing the words of her new guest. She turned around annoyed to find not only the King staring at her, but his youngest son, Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, but I have my reason's for what I do. Now I think it would be wise for you and your kind to leave my grounds. It is forbidden for demon's to set foot on human soil and you know it!" Inuyasha didn't even answer. He just growled at the hot-headed princess in anger. How he hated humans. The were so weak and worthless and never knew how to hold their tongue.

"We are not leaving until our job here is done. So I advise you to shut your mouth and go clean up your castle. Understood?" Inuyasha smirked up at his older brother, loving the facial expression that Kagome now had. Her answer would be most interesting.

"Are you out of your mind? This place is mine. I rule here, not you. Now I advise you to listen to my order and get out of my sight! If not you will see a real war." Kagome gritted her teeth as she got every sentence out in malice. The elder brother, Sesshomaru, was one of the most egocentric people she had ever met. No one dared talk against him and his word. No one. He was certainly a force to be reckoned with and never seemed to have any trouble getting what he wanted. To bad Kagome wasn't a normal princess or else she might have been like all the others and obeyed his commands. Oh well.

"You dare talk that way to Sesshomaru? I will cut off that head of yours and hang it on your castle's wall for all your people to see!" Sesshomaru began to draw out his sword until his half-brother stopped him. Inuyasha seen Kagome's eyes fill with terror for an instant and decided that was enough for one day.

"Don't waste your time on her. My kid's are exhausted from walking such a long distance, so lets finish up here tomorrow. There's no reason in getting worked up with such a sad excused for a mortal." Kagome tightened her fists as she listened to every insult Inuyasha sent her way. She was ready to clobber him until her best friend, Sango stopped her.

"Kagome though I don't agree with the way he said it, he is right. In no less the an hour the sun will be down and we have to get our home cleaned up. Come on, we must leave." Kagome stared at the demon slayer for a moment before she agreed sadly. She just couldn't win.

"I guess your right. We'll go and leave these pathetic beings to themselves. Tomorrow will run them out of our home. Well.." Kagome paused and turned to face Inuyasha's golden gaze. Her brown eyes held only seriousness as she glared at the half-demon dog. "That is if any of you don't cause trouble for my people first. It that should be the case, then I will dispose of you all before the sun even rises." Inuyasha didn't even looked phased at the young woman. She just turned on her heel and walked away with her people, not looking back. Inuyasha 'feh'd' in her direction and turned to take his leave as well. Tomorrow seems to promise a day of events and he needs to be well rested for them. He picked up his remaining child and followed his dad and people to a nice place to set up camp. Not noticing two green eyes watching their retreating form.

--

"I'm going to take a walk and will be back later. Please do not wait up for me, Ok?" Kagome dressed into a more suitable dress for her royal status. She took one more look in the mirror as her long raven hair cascaded around her perfectly smooth face. Her white long gown dancing at her ankles as she swayed back in forth. Sango smiled amused at her friend.

"Just hurry back Kagome, you know how the Queen gets about her baby girl being out so late." Kagome sighed at Sango's words, but agreed with a nod of her head. It was sometimes embarrassing the way her mother could be. Kagome was turning 18 in the fall and was taught well enough in the arts of combat to know how to take care of herself. It was an annoyance Kagome would just have to prove to her in time. 'If that time ever comes.'

"Hai! I'll come back as soon as I'm finished with my walk. Oyasumi Sango-chan." Sango just nodded in response, watching her best friend leave into the night air. Kagome always worried her with her antics and going out alone, especially at night, wasn't something the young demon slayer was very fond of. She just sighed and took out her book on martial arts. With her lady gone, there was no way the teenager would be able to get any sleep in, not until her safe return.

--

Kagome gazed into the night sky, at the moon. She loved to take a walk to her favorite lake, on nights so calming as this. Everything seemed to be so peaceful and really helped to calm her nerves. She took in a deep breath, loving the freshness of the air around her. To bad her peaceful moment had to be cut short of a small child's scream.

"Help me, please! Someone, anyone, save me!" Kagome jumped up from her seat on the big rock and looked around the forest that surrounded her. Trying to listen in the direction the small scream's came from.

"Help us, please. Help!"

Kagome sharply turned to her right and ran deep into the darkness the trees created. The second scream sounded of another child but this time a boy. Just what could be happening? Before she had time to think of any reasons to her question, Kagome found herself in the middle of a clearing, where she seen two children running from a reptile looking demon. Two very familiar children at that.

"Shippo you have to run away, it only wants me! Please go and get daddy." Little Shiori screamed at her older demon brother. Shippo just shook his head violently trying to help up his now scratched up sister.

"You forget, I am a full blooded fox demon. I can help!" Shiori cried in disagreement, trying to get back up in time to escape the hungry demon that was now charging at them. The two kid's didn't know what to do, but sit and accept their fate.

"Ahh, now I can finally have my dinner. Prepare yourself half-demon, its time for you to now be inside my body as was so many other's like you." Shiori screamed in terror as she waited for to feel the demon's teeth ripping her apart from where she sat on the ground. Shippo was the first to notice that was not going to happen.

"Lady Kagome?" Shiori cracked open an eye to see if what her sibling had said was true. It was. There guarding the two from the clutches of the hungry demon was none other than there kingdom's enemy, Princess Kagome of the North. Her eyes told them she was not happy at what she had just witnessed and would see to it that it would end.

"Demon, are you not familiar with the agreement between the humans and demons? Demons are not allowed to set foot on my land, so now leave before I make you." Kagome was tired from battling so much enemies in one day and really only wanted to rest. This over-sized cockatiel killed that hope. She glared hard at the demon's face and pulled her bow string tighter. Good thing she always carried a weapon with her, just incase.

"You dare get in my way human? I haven't had a good half-demon in days and I won't let the likes of you stand in my way. Now prepare yourself!" Kagome didn't even flinch as she sent her arrow flying straight into the demon's neck. He screeched out in pain as blood spilled out freely from his wound. Kagome just straightened up her poster and watched as the annoying demon slowly dissipated until there was no sign of it ever being there. The two children was very impressed.

"Wow, that was so cool! So that's miko power?" Kagome stared down at the fox kit who was now standing in front of her excitedly. She ignored his question and just looked the two over. Making she there were no major injuries caused from the demon.

"Are you two alright? Your not hurt are you?" Shippo stopped his questions and stared at the young priestess. Did she really care? After all they were children of a man she most hated.

"You mean, you care? So you didn't just save us because you got bored?" Kagome's eyes became clouded in shock at the words that came from Shiori's lips. Even Shippo was amazed since that's exactly what he wished to know as well.

"I understand you two are Inuyasha's kids, but that doesn't mean I would leave you to die. I am not like my cold-hearted cousin Kikyou. Please do not ever ask me such a thing again. Now let me dress that wound on your leg. It's only a scratch, but it could still get infected if not treated." Kagome didn't even give time to the little half-demon as she picked her up and sat her in her lap, washing off her wound with a cloth ripped off her dress. Shiori was surprised the princess would mess up such a pretty dress for a being so low as her. She wanted to know, why?

"Lady Kagome, why did you do that? Your dress is so pretty! You shouldn't rip it for a half-breed like me." Shippo bowed his head low hearing his sisters words. Shiori always got picked on for being what she was and perhaps might have died if it wasn't for my dad adopting her. He feared Kagome's answer since he knew even if they were children, even adult's could be too cruel.

"You're a beautiful half-demon girl. I don't believe I have ever seen such an angelic face. Please do not talk of you self so harshly. Hasn't that dad of yours taught you better then that?" Both the children could not believe their ears. Shiori felt like crying and did. She allowed just three tears to fall at the kind words coming from the woman who was taking care of her wound. Only her new family has ever told her she was beautiful or showed her any respect for what she was. That was family though, they have to be nice. Hearing it come from someone who isn't and is suppose to be an enemy even, that was something she wasn't used to. Kagome finished up her handy-work and turned to smile at the young child still in her arms. That smile faded quickly though at the sight of three tears falling from her light yellow eyes.

"Shiori, what's wrong? Does the wound hurt?" Shiori just shook her head and bared her face in the woman's chest. Kagome felt frozen in her spot. She was not expecting such an action coming from one of her enemies child. Instinctively she wrapped bother her arms around Shiori's small form, trying to calm her down. She didn't know why, but in away it felt good to be there for the little girl. She hates it when kid's cry. Especially innocent ones like her. Shiori's tears finally subsided and loosened herself in Kagome's embrace, but didn't want the contact to end. Kagome's warmth reminded her of her late mothers. It was nice.

"Shiori! Shippo! Where are you two?" Kagome felt panic rise in her as a familiar voice was heard echoing in the trees around them. The young ones both stiffened up hearing their dad getting closer to the spot the were sitting at. They snuck away from their camp for a game of hide-n-seek and never told their dad where they were going since he seemed to be in his own world. They were so dead when he found them.

"I'm sorry, but I must go now. I'm glad you both are Ok. Please be careful and stay safe." Kagome didn't even give the two time to answer her as she quickly ran back the way she came. She knew Inuyasha would be there in no time and didn't want to be there for his appearance. The two were safe now, that's all that mattered. Shippo gulped hard as the sight of their dad came into view.

"And just where have you two been, hm? I thought you guys were going to bed early, not out taking a walk!" Shippo hid behind a boulder as their dad inched closer to the two. Shiori was more concerned about other things, however. She knew they were going to get in trouble anyways so why bother lying?

"Daddy! We're soo sorry daddy! We came out here for a game and then a big old ugly demon and came it tried to eat us and.." Shiori didn't realize how bad she had broken out into tears until her dad picked her up in his arms and tried to calm her.

"Hunny, I can't understand you when you talk like that. Now a demon came did it? How did you get away? Is that what made that scratch on you knee?" Shiori nodded as she let her father examine her leg. His expression from it not too settling.

"Dear, whose white clothe? You and your brother have no white on you. So where did you get that?" Shiori didn't know how to answer him. Inuyasha stared at her sternly waiting for her to speak, but didn't have to wait long. Shippo stepped out from behind the large rock and approached the two.

"It was Kagome dad. She came here and destroyed the demon. After that she took care of Shiori's wound with clothe from her own gown. It's true!" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the new information that spilled from his son. Kagome? That doesn't make any sense and what on earth was the princess doing out this late and alone? He heard more sniffling coming from the young girl in his arms and decided to think about the situation at a later time. It was too late to worry about what had happened moments ago and his children needed sleep.

"I see. Well how about you two tell me about all this in the morning. Ok? I think it's a little past you guy's bedtime and you need rest. Come on, let's leave." They didn't even question their dad as Inuyasha picked up Shippo in his arms and held the two tightly two him, walking back to their camp site. He felt a major headache surfacing from the events that had just played out and really needed some shut eye.

'_It seems the day decided to begin early on me. Kagome, what is going through your mind I wonder?'_


	2. A death concealed

"That's very strange…so are you sure Kagome helped the kids and not some other random priestess who looks like Kagome? It was very dark you know."

"I think Shippo and Shiori would know if they seen the princess or not. They both are demons and so they go by other stuff than just sight. Kate you should know that."

The demoness rolled her eyes at her older cousin. Her golden eyes glared at his amber ones while she tried to keep her long silver mane from blowing in her face because of the wind.

"I do know that Inuyasha I just can't understand why Kagome would even think of lending a hand to your children. She isn't exactly one to be helpful towards her enemies. I don't really think its something to worry about either. After all…don't you have someone…"

"…waiting on him in his room? Why yes he does!"

"Damn it Miroku, don't do that you stupid Monk!" Inuyasha jumped up from his spot on the rock while his young friend laughed in his expense. Kate looked on with mild amusement at the two immature men.

"I'm just stating that your future wife has arrived and has been waiting for you for a while. Do you wish to still keep her waiting?"

"Crap…When did Tsuki get here? Why wasn't I informed until now?"

"Probably because you are to busy staying away from the clan and hunting down useless enemies. Go to the girl before she gets impatient."

"Get off my back Kate. I do as I please." Inuyasha glared one more time at his companions before slowly taking his leave and disappearing through the trees. Miroku grinned as took his friend's old seat and stared up at the female inu-youkia with curious eyes.

"Tsuki is a fine young demon and what looks to possess great abilities for power. I really do think she could do the kingdom justice as a queen, but why does your cousin seem so reluctant to take her? He doesn't seem to truly care that she is his chosen. I just don't understand that man. Tsuki's beauty is out of this world! Any man would love to have her as his bride."

Kate scoffed at Miroku's views on why he believed Inuyasha was an idiot in relationships, while she had very different ideas on the topic. She believed her cousin was a moron, just not the same reasons as the monk implied.

"Has he ever told you of a young child he once played with when he was little?"

Miroku took his long gaze off his friend and instead found more interest in staring at the sky, watching the movements of the clouds. His eyes became unreadable to Kate, telling her the answer she was waiting to hear.

"Yes. She was the first person to accept him as what he was. Unlike all the other humans of her race, she was different and enjoyed the company Inuyasha gave her. The two created an instantaneous bond that very few had and our young hanyou had cherished it…You don't think that is why Inuyasha can't seem to form a good bond with Tsuki, do you? That was so long ago…"

"Yes it was a very long time ago, but very few people forget things that have such an impact in their life. It could have been a short period of time for Inuyasha, but I don't think it would have made a bit of difference. He will never forget the woman who gave him the hope to live, even if now, she may be dead." Kate stretched out on the ground as she too took up watching the clouds. It seemed the area around them grew in silence as the two drifted into their own thoughts, Miroku being the last to speak his out loud.

"Perhaps…I wonder though…Just what kind of a woman would she be now? If she had lived…Would she still be with Inuyasha or would the war that divides their kind eventually tear them apart? Maybe its best that we never know that answer."

OOOO

"I still don't understand why you can't just stay here at camp. I have been waiting for at least an hour! If Miroku wouldn't have…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here now aren't I? Why do you have to make such a big deal out of it? I didn't even know you were going to be here."

"I am your fiancé Inuyasha. Of course I am going to be here!"

The woman smiled, showing her brilliant white fangs at the irritated half-demon. Inuyasha wasn't phased by her proclamation. He scoffed as he continued to stare out the tall window of the castle-like hut.

"I didn't ask for you to come here. I have stuff to do Tsuki and it might be easier to get stuff done if you were not here."

The dog demon pouted as she flipped her yellow hair to the side. Tsuki, unlike most inu-youkia, had long light yellow hair rather then the usual silver or white. She also carried the rare ice blue eyes rather than the honey yellow that her dad bore. She was a rare demon with rare beauty and so everyone believed she was a perfect candidate for their young and powerful prince. However, Tsuki was never tricked like the other demons of their land, knowing Inuyasha would not be taken in by her looks alone. The man was stubborn and wild and very few could even attempt to tame him. She was either brave or stupid to even think she could be capable of making him see her as his equal.

"Inuyasha…I just don't understand why you can't give us a shot? What in the world could make you defy me so much?"

"You don't get it Tsuki and you never will. Do you really think that you could be truly happy with a marriage made by force? I understand its common and is accepted in a lot of places, but I can't agree with it. I can't marry a woman I barely even know."

Feeling a sting of betrayal, Tsuki lost all ability to think before she spoke. Her crystal eyes nearly bled red as she processed Inuyasha's words over in her mind. Barely know? They have been courting for almost four years! How dare he to think…

"I think I get it, though I don't understand why, its her correct? That wretch of a dead wom…"

"Finish that sentence and I promise it will be the last words that fall from those pretty lips."

In an instant, Inuyasha had Tsuki pinned up on a wall with her whimpering under his gaze. His claws was fixed dangerously near her neck while his legs held her form in place. The soft amber that was always the color of Inuyasha orbs was flashing red while a threatening growl left his throat. Tsuki was frozen in her spot.

"She really means that much to you doesn't she? So even if she isn't here…I really can't find away into your life?…I guess it doesn't matter than how hard I try…I can't compete with the dead."

Inuyasha finally regained consciousness as he let his captor slide down from her place on the wall and crumble to the floor below him. Her gaze would not meet his as hot tears threatened to fall. Realizing the state he caused her to go in, guilt etched into his mind.

"It's not the fact that I want you to compete with the dead, it's the fact that I can't except that she is dead. Her body was never found and her death was never told. It was as if she just vanished off this world and every trace of her was erased. I can't except what I can't see Tsuki. I'm sorry, but that door of my past will never be closed until the person that created it finally closes it for me."

"So that's what it will take for you to give this woman a chance? Some proof that the girl you met as a kid is truly dead? Well that won't be hard at all."

The couple turned their heads at the new couple walking into their direction. Inuyasha turned his eyes away as the woman accompanying the man helped Tsuki to her feet.

"Dad do you really think it will be that simple? Mom, when did you guys get back?"

"We just got back dear and your dad wasn't lying. There is an old woman in this village with an ability to have glimpses of the past. She won't be able to see the whole scene, but she will be able to see a good portion of it. Is that what you wish my son?"

There was no hesitation in his voice and Tsuki almost felt sick with the way his eyes lit up to a different hue. He bore into his dads eyes with such determination she knew that he could wish for nothing else.

"Yes. When can we do it?"

OOO

"So you ran into a demon warthog who came at you in surprise and ripped your dress for you? Also, he ate the piece he ripped off so you couldn't get the fabric back and then you destroyed him in the last few seconds of the encounter? Is that right?"

Kagome was trying to balance on a tipped rock while listening to the questions her loyal friend shot at her. Sango walked around Kagome with accusing eyes, never breaking eye contact with her form. It was beginning to make her nervous.

"Hai. That would be exactly what happened. After the battle, if you want to call it a battle, I went and continued on my walk through the woods. That would also be why I didn't come back until late."

"Righttt. That is the reason why. Your going to…"

"OUCH!"

"Fall."

Helping up her friend, Sango lent Kagome her hand. Brushing herself off, she glared daggers into Sango's brown eyes.

"What?"

"You distracted me! Next time instead of over analyzing everything I do, just accept my reasons and leave it be."

Kagome twirled around and stared at the scenery that surrounded them. Kagome wanted to find a nice secluded area to concentrate her miko powers without interruptions, but she never considered the idea that her friend would want to accompany her as she done so. The area, however, was perfect in Kagome's eyes. They were in a small field surrounded by beautiful lilies and lilacs. It was a circular mini garden that was seemingly guarded by the forest trees. Kagome found the lake the most beautiful of all since it was so crystal clear and calm. If she needed any alone time, the place they now stood in would be her first choice.

"I can't not ask questions when there is clearly missing information that should be told. I am the one who is suppose to be making sure you stay out of trouble. What if you were attacked by Naraku when you were out? We can't have that now can we?"

"As if Naraku would be going around that late of night. You forget he has a million years of beauty sleep to catch up on and I am the least of his worries. Come on now, I think we should be heading back."

Kagome took one last look at her tiny wonderland before picking up her bow and arrows and walking straight for the path that brought them there. Sango rolled her eyes while staying close behind, holding her Hiraikotsu on her back.

"Kagome…You really do need to be more careful though. Not everyone is friendly and sweet and you can be really vulnerable sometimes. I just worry about you."

Kagome stopped in mid step to turn to her long time best friend. She could see the concern written on her face and immediately felt a small tinge of guilt. If Sango really knew what happened then she would…

"Don't worry about it Sango. I promise that everything will be fine and so will I. I'm not your average Miko you know." Kagome shone with one of her winning smiles that had always been contagious. Sango lowered her gaze and nodded, trying to act supportive. Kagome took that as a reassurance and turned back to continue on their way. Sango's smile dropped and worry etched right back onto her features.

'_I know you are not an ordinary Miko, Kagome. That is exactly what I worry about.'_

OO

"Just tell me what you see and stop messing around! I don't have time for you stupid dam…"

"Inuyasha! Forgive me Lady Kako, my son apparently forgotten that he has manners. He really is a very mature young man, he just doesn't know how to show patience."

Izayoi scorned her son some more before she turned to look back at the old priestess who sat in a meditation position on the hut floor. Her grey hair stayed in a loose tie while her eyes glared daggers at the young half-demon prince. Inu-no Tasho almost grinned at the scene before him while Tsuki watched will little amusement.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you can see about my past ten years ago. I was age ten and trying to find a young girl about the age of eight. Can you at least see that?"

Izayoi glared more at the rudeness Inuyasha displayed while the priestess just rubbed her head from the annoyance that started to envelope her. She stared at the tiny clothe that was wrapped around her wrinkled hand. She could feel that the fabric was not that of a regular common girl since it seemed soft to the touch.

'_Almost like that of royal silk. However, not of the same caliber. Perhaps a look-a-like? I wonder…'_

"Hey, are you listening to me? You crazy ol…"

"Give me silence and I will tell you what I see."

The whole room seemed to be sucked dry of any sounds while Inuyasha immediately shut his lips. Lady Kako put her free hand over the fabric that sat in the other and closed her eyes tight. She soon reopened her eyes in another day and time. The room around her disappeared and a new scene took shape before her. She could hear screams and shouts from frightened humans and angry remarks from troubled demons. It was as if she was brought in the middle of a war.

'_Kill them! Kill them all and get that brat of a child. The one who befriended the half-breed."_

The ugly red beast charged more hoards of demons towards the small human village. Soon fires surrounded the people and the demons grew with laughter.

'_You pathetic excuse for mortals, do you really think you can run from us?'_

'_Hail to Naraku! We'll kill the child in his name!'_

'_Surrender or die a miserable death.'_

Kako shielded her eyes from the blood that was being shed. She could see mothers being killed in front of their own children and homes being destroyed. She couldn't understand what caused such a chaotic battle. Walking slowly, unseen by the turmoil that surrounded her, she heard a small girl's scream mixed in with a cackle of laughter. Soon the white fabric that was stuck in her palm began to glow a fiery blue. She knew the girl must have been the child Inuyasha wished to see.

'_Stay away from me! Why do you wish to hurt me? I have nothing that you could want.' _

She watched with curious eyes as a small raven haired girl ran through the trees and hid within an abandoned building. Terror filled her brown eyes while she tried with little accomplishment of catching her breath. A tiny blue mark was shining on the child's collar bone and startled the old woman.

'_**She's the legendary Miko? The woman who was talked of in the prophecy…'**_

'_I got you now you little brat! We had orders of retrieving you for the head demon, but I believe he wouldn't mind if I just finished you off here. If your dead how can you be a threat to us?'_

The child squeezed her eyes shut, repeating what looked to be a chant. A small barrier formed while her mark began to glow with an even brighter sheen. Kako looked on in wonder while the evil coyote demon laughed with pure malice.

'_A barrier? That may work if I was a weak demon, but I know my way around barriers and around you. Soon your power will grow even weaker until you break and pass out. By then, you will be woken up from the flames that will soon engulf your entire body. Have fun, young Miko.' _

'_No! Please someone, help me!'_

Lady Kako reached out her hand, but it was no good. Her eyes became heavy while pits of fire soon found its way around the tiny hut. It was at that point that the scene started to get hazy and the child's screams became faint. The last images flashed and Kako could see a swarm of wind encircle the entire village. Screams died down while a small ribbon danced before Kakos eyes, falling down from the sky. Looking up, she could only make out moving shadows before everything went black.

"Oh my!"

A strong jerk brought Kako back into the present day. Her green eyes opened lazily while she searched around the room for the one who awaited her visions. Standing up with help from the inu-king, Lady Kako made her way for Inuyasha.

"She was surrounded by an angry fire caused from minions brought there by Naraku. She was in a village not known to me and was hiding in an abandoned hut. A big coyote demon whose name went unsaid had caused the fire while she became entrapped in the flames. The girl put up a barrier, but I'm afraid it wasn't strong enough to hold."

Her face softened as she witnessed Inuyasha's orbs suddenly lose their sheen and turn into a dull amber. His face was unreadable, but the woman could only imagine the thoughts that ran through the young mans head.

"However, even though she was in a tight situation that seemed hopeless, your childhood friend may very well be still alive."

Gasps were heard from the people around her. Inuyasha's eyes widened while Tsuki could promise her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She looked over to her soon-to-be with a breaking heart.

'_Alive? If she was alive then….I truly do not have a chance…'_

"Lady Kako, I do not understand. How can Sakura be alive?"

Kako turned towards the human queen who stared at her with uncertainty. Her brown eyes tried to pierce Kako's green ones, searching for her answer.

"Sakura? Is that the child's name?"

"Yes…well it was her nickname. The girl had always loved that name and never really knew her own. She said that she was given a temporary name for purposes she didn't even know. So that is how we know of her. The girl's name was Sakura."

Inuyasha clinched his fists as he listened to the two women talk. The name echoed through his mind and he could almost picture her running in a field they used to play in. It was aggravating.

"I see. I'm guessing it was because she was the Miko of the legend. The one who was going to destroy the Shikon no Tama and put an end to this petty war."

Kako walked over to her wooden chair and sat down. She closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha draw nearer to her. She didn't even have to look to see what question he would ask next.

"Legendary Miko? How did you know she bore the mark?"

His pack members just stared at him with amazed eyes. His dad couldn't believe his ears.

"The mark? Are you telling me that child you were with was that Miko? Why didn't you tell us this!"

"Dad, if I would have blabbed it out then everyone would have known and then she would have been put into greater danger. Now answer my question you old hag, how did you know?"

"Calm down you insolent dog I just seen it. In my vision of that scene, when she was captured her mark glowed blue. It was as plain as day."

Shaking her head of negative thoughts Kako walked away from the group and leaned up against the woodened wall. She stared straight into the growling half-demon's eyes.

"The mark was shining when the fire was engulfing her. Afterwards, the scene got hazy and a great wind began to blow. I didn't hear her screams any longer but the ribbon she had worn in her hair was falling down from the sky. It wasn't burnt or even smelt of something that was burning. I looked up and two figures were up there. Perhaps one of those figures was her? I really can't say, but I do not believe she is dead. Her power wasn't at its peak, but it was something to marvel at. No, I believe she is still living and is hiding somewhere that no one can reach her. If you have the strength than look for her. I do not believe a woman born from prophecy would be that easy to kill either way."

"Thank you Lady Kako. This is most helpful." Izayoi bowed low for the wise priestess as the group began to make their way out of the hut. However, Kako wouldn't let them leave without one last message. Inuyasha's dog ears tweaked at the advice.

"If you do find her, protect her. Naraku will more than likely be after this girl over anyone else. She is the one who people believe will finally stop this mayhem. Naraku wants the jewel, but not the person holding it. He will be very interested to sink his claws into the girl who will destroy any chances of him winning this war or his so wanted wish. Naraku will reenact what he tried to do ten years ago. This time, the girl may not be as lucky."

Inuyasha stared hard at the ground taking in the old woman's words. He walked ahead of his clan, ignoring every eye that looked his way. Tsuki clenched her fists as she walked along side his mother.

'_The one who was said to bare the mark was the girl Inuyasha befriended. She also may still be alive. I don't think we're going to be married anytime soon…'_

OOOO

I hope you enjoyed it!

Ja ne


End file.
